First Cum, First Serve
by purpleturnips
Summary: Tegan and Sara and tennis. Smut.


First Cum, First Serve.

Sara slung her racket across her shoulder as she watched her bend down, reaching the tips of her fingers all the way to her toes. Sweat had already begun to pepper the woman's forehead and she brought the heel of her hand to wipe it from her brow. Her eyes squinted from the heat as she kept them glued to the backside of her opponent. She watched as they spread their toned legs and stretched, causing their polo to ride up and expose their side. Sara's eyes flicked down to their bum, stuck out from trying to get as much stretch in their muscles as possible. She brought her hand to shade the sun from her eyes and a sly grin spread across her face when the woman across the net finally caught her peeping.

"Like what you see, hey?" Her voice called from the other end of the court. Sara shrugged and swung the racket in front of her. "Don't try and distract me. I don't like girls who play dirty." The woman huffed and picked her racket from the floor. "Oh, yeah?" She started making her way up to the net. Sara reached into the bucket beside her and grabbed a tennis ball, promptly giving it a few test bounces. Sara met Tegan at the net and held the ball out in front of them.

"Who gets the first serve?" She asks, twisting the lime green ball between the fingers of her left hand.

"Ladies first, I think." Tegan goes to reach for the ball, but Sara puts it behind her back and shakes her head.

"Uh, I don't think so. "

Tegan tucks her racket under her arm and makes a fist. "How about Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

Sara knits her brow and shakes her head. "No, Tegan. Something a little more mature, please. Besides, you always cheat."

"How do I-"

"It doesn't matter, Tegan. But, I have an idea that could work."

Tegan drops her hands in defeat. "And what would that be?"

Sara's eyes search for any other people on the court. Her head turns to make sure that they're completely alone. They're a good distance away from the locker rooms and it's unlikely that anyone else will interrupt their game. She steps closer to Tegan until their sneakers touch and, looking left and right, grabs the collar of Tegan's shirt in her fist. She brings Tegan's face to her own and lightly brushes her lips across her twins, her heart fluttering from fear and adrenaline. They both share a brief feeling of mutual guilt until the feeling that makes Tegan kiss her sister harder comes storming in and Sara's grip on the collar of her shirt tightens. It's that overwhelming rush of unexplainable emotion that keeps the twins coming back to each other for more. It's deeper than love and only tainted with lust. It pulls them under until their lungs bleed to breathe and let's them back up just before they drown. They know it's supposed to be wrong, but they keep going back for more. At this moment, with Tegan's teeth pulling at Sara's full bottom lip, they can both agree that the connection they have is worth the risk of getting caught.

Sara drops the racket and uses her free hand to hold Tegan's face. She watches Tegan lick her lips as she catches her breath. Her sisters' eyes are bright in the afternoon sun, her long, brown hair pulled into a ponytail.

"We'll play this fair." Sara says after she's caught her breath. She leans over the net and gives Tegan another kiss. She moves her mouth over to Tegan's left ear and whispers, "Whoever comes first," Sara gently nips the older twins ear and slides her left hand down to cup Tegan in her palm. "Serves first." Tegan flinches at the contact and Sara can hear the smallest whimper rise from her sisters' throat.

Sara's hands are off of Tegan in an instant and she holds her right in front of them, waiting to seal the deal. "Remember," Sara warns. "I like to play fair, so once you shake, you better not cheat." Tegan bites her lip to fain hesitance before she takes Sara's hand in her own and shakes once, twice, and three times.

Sara holds on to Tegan's hand and slowly guides it to the crotch of her shorts, watching for Tegan's reaction. Tegan's eyes follow through and she bites her bottom lip. With the racket still tucked under her shoulder, she begins to feel her sister through the layers of fabric. Sara lets Tegan feel her up. After all, she doesn't like to lose.

"The only rule," Sara holds Tegan's wrist, stopping her from getting a head start. "Is that you're not allowed to touch yourself. That's cheating, and we want to make it a fair game, don't we, Tegan?"

Tegan looks up from her hand between her sisters legs and nods her head, still biting her lip.

Sara releases Tegan's hand, quickly slipping hers behind Tegan's head, taking out her ponytail and pulling her in for another kiss. Tegan continues to rub Sara through her shorts and goes to bite Sara's bottom lip instead of her own. She sucks it between her teeth and gently tugs before capturing Sara's soft tongue and sucking it into her mouth. The grip on her hair gets tighter when she presses her thumb against her sisters' clit. Knowing that she's hit the right spot and quickly remembering the game they're playing, Tegan realizes that she could care less if she loses. Tegan is bound to win the tennis match any way. She can't recall the last time she saw Sara actually work out. Seeing an advantage, Tegan decides to let Sara win this game.

Sara's hands fall from Tegan's hair to her hips. She slips them under the waistband of Tegan's shorts and slides her palms down flat against her bum, taking her plump bum in her hands and giving a generous squeeze. Sara hears Tegan's groan of approval and grins, leaning in to her sister's neck and giving it a light nip. Tegan tilts her head to the side as Sara kisses the smooth plane of skin before taking a good chunk in her teeth and sucking. Tegan can finally feel the wetness between Sara's thighs and bites her lip again as Sara gently sucks on her neck. Sara's soft lips brush across the bite marks left by her teeth. When she gives Tegan's round bum another squeeze, Tegan cups Sara fully in the palm of her hand, the net of the tennis court becoming an inconvenience.

Tegan holds Sara steady by the hand between her legs and lifts her right knee up. She pushes the net down far enough so that she can step over it to Sara's side of the court. Tegan takes her hand away from Sara's mound long enough to drop the racket under her arm to the floor. With free hands, she doesn't waste time in loosening Sara's shorts enough so that they fall to the ground around her ankles. Sara's hands are still caressing Tegan's bum under her shorts and underwear, trying to hold out from really touching Tegan for as long as she can stand.

Sara pushes Tegan's hips close to hers and looks into Tegan's eyes. Tegan's arms are held hovering over her sister's hips, ready to win this game. Sara slides her hands further down Tegan's bum, reaching under her thighs and running the tips of her fingers through the wetness that she's caused. Tegan clenches her teeth as Sara stares into her eyes, her lips slightly parted. Tegan balls her hands into fists as Sara repeats this a second time, running her fingers along Tegan's aching slit. She can hardly stand it, the way Sara is touching her is making it almost painful.

Sara pulls her hands out of Tegan's shorts and her hands are caught by her older sister's. Tegan guides Sara's hands to her chest and leans in to kiss her, but Sara takes her by surprise.

Before Tegan can object, Sara spins her around and tangles a hand in her hair. She places her other palm flat against Tegan's backside and bends her over the net. Tegan's hands hold on to the net as Sara lets go of her hair and swiftly tugs Tegan's shorts down, her underwear quickly following suit.

Tegan panics a little inside, hoping to a God she doesn't believe in that nobody decides to wander up and see her half-naked and bent over a tennis net to be fucked by her twin sister.

Tegan hears a scraping along the concrete and turns her head to see Sara gripping the tennis racket in her fist. She's inspecting the handle, her palm beginning to slip lower to where Tegan aches for her touch.

Sara runs her thumb along the handle of the tennis racket as Tegan turns her head to look at her.

"Sara, what-"

Without a word, Sara takes the racket and runs it up and down Tegan's thigh. She leans in over her twin and presses her fingers against her clit, rubbing slow circles that make Tegan squirm under her.

"Think you can take it?" She asks, slipping her index finger into Tegan.

All Tegan can manage is a shaky 'Yeah'. Her grip on the net tightens as Sara's fingers work to open her up.

Sara takes the tennis racket in her hand and runs it up and down Tegan's waiting cunt. Sara decides that she's wet enough and slowly begins to enter Tegan with the racket's handle.

Tegan hisses when the handle is about three inches in and Sara halts.

"Are you okay?" Sara's left hand smoothes across Tegan's bum.

"Fuck. More." Tegan hangs her head over the net and tries to take deep breaths. She's still worried that someone will catch them out in the open.

Sara begins to pump the racket's handle in and out of her sister. The pressure between her legs grows warmer with every mewl that escapes Tegan each time she enters her sister. Sara knows that she'll come soon.

Sara pulls the handle of the tennis racket out of Tegan and tells her to turn around. Tegan leans with her back against the net to find Sara on her knees. She looks up at Tegan as she kisses around her clit, dropping the tennis racket on the ground to grip the back of her thighs.

Tegan's head falls back when she feels her sister's soft, pink tongue lick the length of her slit. Sara dives in and brings Tegan close enough to orgasm that she can feel it when Tegan starts to practically ride her face. Tegan mutters the same four letter words over and over again as Sara uses her thumb to rub her clit and tongue-fuck her at the same time.

"Come for me, Tegan." Sara's warm breath ghosts across Tegan's wet pussy as she whispers her request.

Biting her lip, Tegan goes still as Sara puts all of her energy into fucking Tegan with her mouth. Looking up into the blinding sun, Tegan mouths an 'Oh my God.' as she comes onto Sara's tongue.

Panting, Tegan looks down at Sara between her legs, her face covered in her cum, and grins.

"I win."


End file.
